It's Never Far From Our Minds
by demonicfaerie2009
Summary: Wincest Smut


Rating: M

Sam W. Dean W.

**Disclaimer-NOT AFFILIATED WITH SUPERNATURAL, DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS**

* * *

Dean was eleven the first time he'd touched himself, it was also the first time he'd called out his brothers name in that lustful tone. He knew it was wrong, knew it was probably the sickest thing in the world, but in the end he blamed his father. If John hadn't constantly forced Sam onto him then he could have had normal thoughts about pretty girls. But it was always 'Stay close to Sam. Watch out for Sam. Keep an eye on your brother. Protect Sam.' Maybe if they hadn't had to share a bed from the time they were toddlers, or be stuck together in the back seat of the car. He blamed John for these thoughts. Most times he tried to ignore it, tried to push it off and focus on the pretty little women that flirted with him. Most times it worked, but Sam was never far from his mind. At least no one ever suspected. He'd become really good at hiding things.

He could hear his brother's slow, deep breathing from the backseat and sighed heavily. They'd had to camp out in the Impala for the night since a motel was too far out of the way and they were both exhausted already. Dean sat up a little to peer into the backseat at his sleeping brother's face, watching the way his mouth moved as he mumbled something incoherent in his sleep. When Sam let out a heavy breath and turned his head, he watched the way the brown hair flopped cutely around his face. Dean sighed again, dropping his head back against the window, frowning darkly. He wasn't as tired as he'd originally thought it seemed.

Sam moved again, catching Dean's attention. Green eyes darted into the backseat as his brother groaned in his sleep as his hand rubbed at his groin. Apparently Sam was having a good dream. Seeing his brother rubbing at his cock through his jeans only made Dean's harden as he squirmed a little. His teeth sank into his lower lip while his right hand tugged on his belt buckle. Without hesitation he pushed his jeans and boxers down just enough to free his slowly hardening member before grasping it firmly in his hand. He let out a slow breath and sunk a little lower into the front seat as he stroked himself. It wasn't long before he could feel it throbbing in his hand. "Oh, God." He whispered, jerking harder and faster as his brothers face flashed into his mind's eye.

His hips jerked slightly, bouncing off off the seat to meet his hands grasp. All other sound and thoughts vanished from his mind as he pictured his brothers mouth wrapped around his dick, sucking him off. His free hand gripped into his hair, gently tugging on it while chewing on his lower lip to keep himself quiet. Dean's breath came in low pants as his heart thudded heavily in his chest. A sweat began to break out along his forehead as his hips bucked into his hand. "Sam.." the name fell from his lips in a breathy whisper.

If he had been paying more attention to the world outside of his own head he wouldn't have been so startled. If he'd been listening to anything other than his own heart beating, then he wouldn't have jumped so damned hard when he felt a slightly larger hand grasp his wrist to pull it away from his aching cock. Those startlingly green eyes flew open and landed on Sam's face, shock and terror coloring his features. He'd always hidden it so well, he'd always been so careful and of course, he had to mess things up tonight of all nights. His heart rate had doubled in that terror, it didn't last very long, though.

A smirk tugged on his brothers lips only seconds before his thick hand wrapped around his brothers member causing Dean's head to drop back against the door with a low, guttural groan. "I think about it, too." Sam whispered, stroking Dean harder than he had earlier. He choked on a gasp, feeling himself drawing closer to that edge while his hands dug into the leather seat on either side of his hips. "Oh, G-shit.." he breathed out, hips bouncing off of the seat to meet his brothers strokes. No sooner had he spoken did his brother's hand vanish and the sound of the back door opening and slamming shut rang into his ears. Brows furrowed as he shifted to sit up at the same time the passenger door open and Sam's hands wrapped around his ankles. In one quick tug his brother had pulled him to the very edge of the seat, any further and he would have toppled out of the car. "The fuck, Sam?" He asked in confusion.

The younger Winchester merely smirked and dropped to his knees between Dean's legs, his hand quickly finding his brother's dick to stroke him again. Dean let out a heavy breath at the same time Sam spoke again. "I told you.. I think about it, too." The voice reached his ears only seconds before he felt that sweet heat and warmth envelope his cock, forcing his eyes to roll into the back of his head while it dropped back against the leather seat. Sam's mouth moved in precise and perfect movements, Dean's hips bucked wildly up, forcing himself deeply into his brothers mouth with a groan falling loudly from his lips.

Before he could stop himself, his hand reached out and tangled itself into his brothers long, floppy hair to keep him close. Sam's right hand gripped Dean's dick while his left stroked his own through his jeans. "Oh God. Sam!" He panted as his hips rocked uncontrollably. Sam smiled to himself as his teeth grazed the underside of his brothers member, loving the little shock of pleasure it sent through the man. Dean panted heavily, hardly catching a breath as he forced himself into his brothers mouth, feeling himself losing control. "Sam!" He called out when his brothers grip around him tightened, his free hand quickly raised to grab Dean's hip, nails digging into the flesh.

Once more, Sam's teeth brush along the underside of his cock, sending a small shock through him and that was when the dam broke. He couldn't hold himself back anymore and felt himself explode into his brothers mouth as his entire body tensed before slowly relaxing back against the seat as his brothers tongue danced quickly around his cock, cleaning the mess.


End file.
